Forum RP: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Rescue Team Legends: Team Diamond-Fang
First of all this RP is for every one there is no need to ask to get in but if you want to post it in the disscusion page Second this RP is about pokemon (named or unamed) no trainers cause it's a pokemon rescue team thing Third this rescue team is what i call an adapter team (many different rescue teams formed together for the same purpose) so feel free to make your own rescue teams of at least three pokemon Story Now that i have that out of the way this is the story of a famous rescue team called Rescue Team Diamond Fang (given the name by the diamond fang from the Crystal Onyx that hangs by a rope around the leader's chest). The leader of Team Diamond Fang is a lowly Raichu with the ability to evolve on command. This Raichu is filled with legendary strength and none can defeat him (and don't try to or you'll be banned). His partners are a Infernape and a Torterra. The team actually though is made mostly up of 8 pokemon. 2 rescue teams and an explorer team. the second rescue team is made up of an Ambipom, a Typhlosion, and a Feralogator. the explorer team is made up of a Lucario and a Rypherior.........wait where am i going with this first you must know how they all came together (link coming soon) Characters Good Team DiamondFang Daniel the Raichu (played by user gale the hedgehog) James the Infernape (played by me) Johney the Grotle (played by user draon029)(can evole when needed to) Taylor the Aipom (played by user draon029)(i warn you he's a retard)(not draon... the aipom)(evolution destroyed when he became retarded)(though not what you think he's stupid but he packs a mighty powerfull punch when serious) Rex the Feralagator (played by Gale) Aaron the Typhlosion (played by me) Sean the Lucario (played by Gale) Ryan the Rypheirior (played by me) (MAKE MORE CHARACTERS UNDER THESE WITH LINK TO THEM)(you can add character's in neutral and bad as well) Neutral Matthew the Zoruark (bad but now good) Bad Team Grenada Dredlock the Garchomp (male) Grenda the Medicham (female) Hector the Herracross (male) Jango the Umbrion (male) Shila the Jolteon (female) Delta the Hitmontop (male) Fredrick the Arcanine (male) Carmen the Raichu (female) (neutral-bad right now) (Daniel's crush) History of Dainial 150 years before the time of Rescue Team Diamond Fang. The Pokemon World was Peaceful and Bliss. But one day the whole world went wrong. Deoxys became overun by darkness and he became the Over Lord of the Pokemon World. It is prophisied that only one young pokemon may cure the pokemon of it's darkness. The head chairman of the Pokemon Council sent his best rescue teams and explorer teams from across the planet to search for this pokemon,but none proveiled. Finally,one day a young Riolu named Sean came to Council Hall, and asked to help search for the young pokemon. The Council members laughed at the Riolu, but he was percistent and was finally allowed to search for the Chosen One. Five days past and no word was heared of the brave Riolu, so they assumed the worst. Then at the very edge of town a cry of joy rang out as the city saw the young Riolu running torward Council Hall in his arms a baby Pichu wrapped in a towel to keep him dry and warm. However, before he reached the edge of Council Hall, he was lead of the street into the woods by Dark Deoxys and finally cornered at the end of the forest. Sean, scared out of his wits, tried to back up farther but knew he could not so he stood there moitionless while the baby was stangly laughing and shooting sparks at Dark Deoxys holding it back. Sean had no choice but to flee but where. Suddenly behind the Riolu a portal appeared and Riolu fled. Both pokemon went 150 years into the future and there is where our story begins. The Pichu appeared outside, a mile away from a pokemon day care led by a nice human lady in her 20's named Alice. It was raining and the Pichu couldn't help but cry and because of his crying he was shooting lightning into the sky which at the daycare a young Chimchar at the window named James saw the bolts of lightning and followed them till he found the Pichu and covered it in a sheild of fire. They were near an ally way were a young Turtwig about the age of the Pichu (Newborn) saw the Chimchar's sheild and covered it with a strong vine sheild. Then the the Pichu covered both sheilds with an electric sheild and they suddenly teleported to the daycare and the next morning came peacefully. Our story begins here. RolePlay Part 1: a new adventure James: hello? hellooooooooooo? wake up little guy. *james said while shaking the little pichu* ???: *wakes up and looks at James then smiles and waves then play's with toes* James: *laughs a little* hello little pichu are you ok.........what's your na WOAH HEY LET ME GO AWICE Alice: alright James stop messing with the pichu *smiling* James: )=( put me down awice you know i don't like being manhandled because of my size Alice: alright *put's down james* but go play with johney and taylor. ok? James: but taylor scares me........he reacts without warning besides i want to stay with the pichu Taylor: *in the background* hey i take offense to that you monkeybutt Alice: go play James *turning alittle stern but softening* ???:*looks around and see's the door open smiles big gets off the bed goes between alice's legs and runs down the stairs to the kitchen* Alice and James: what the ??! ???*eyeing the fridge he ran to it, opened it, jumped in, and started eating all burrito's in sight* and all the pokemon at the daycare and alice come to the kitchen to see the pichu eating burritoes James: *crosses his arms* hey those where my best burritoes ???: *looks at them stops eating and jumps out of the fridge* Wow you guys have alot of burrito's (the pichu says smiling big) James: \=( whats your name kid...... ???: Daniel..... Daniel Schwartzinager James: well daniel.............schwartzinager (thinking: schwartzinager?) welcome to the daycare i guess Director: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT wrong line you moron Actor for james: well it's not that easy paying attension in this chimchar suit *the real Taylor disguised as a movie set worker sits watching laughing to himself* Taylor: (thinks) another one bites the dust Actor for james: thats it i quit *taylor stands up and leaves once outside takes off his desguise and pulls out a walky talky* Taylor: hey James, you copy? *real James on the other side of walky* James: yeah i read ya hurry up and help me find Daniel that little burrito boy has run off with ryan again and we need help Taylor: on my way real pokemon are in there teen's the oldest being matthew the zaruark (22) and the youngest being Daniel and Ryan (12) James is 14 and taylor aaron rex and johney are 13 Daniel: Hey lets jump this cliff Ryan we need to get back before James starts to worry then he acts like Alice when she was worried Ryan: If there is no quesadilla factory down there, then I'm not jumping. Daniel:Oh come on Ryan. Taylor: (runs up and points over the ledge) Look there it is!!! Ryan: Really!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! *jumps off*